Rio 3
Rio 3 is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated musical-comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. It is the sequel to the 2011 computer-animated film Rio and it's 2014 sequel Rio 2. The film was released in July 23, 2019. Synopsis Plot Cast *Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a female Spix's macaw from Rio de Janeiro and Blu's mate *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a male Spix's macaw and Jewel's mate **Eisenberg also plays Laaa, a bald eagle who bears similarities to Blu *Jemaine Clement as Nigel, a sadistic sulphur-crested cockatoo *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi, a tree frog and Nigel's former sidekick *will.i.am as Pedro, a rapping red-crested cardinal *Jamie Foxx as Nico, a smooth and charismatic yellow canary that wears a bottle-cap hat, close friend to Pedro *George Lopez as Rafael, a romantic toco toucan fond of the Rio Carnival *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange, a vulture who is the assistant mayor of Lake-Town and brings new citizens over to Crocker *Bruno Mars as Roberto, Jewel's suave childhood friend *Scarlett Johansson as Wanda Maximoff, an optimistic rabbit who lives in Lake-Town and falls in love with Tony Stark *Pitbull as Marty, Blu's father and Janet's husband *Beyoncé Knowles as Janet, Blu's mother and Marty's wife *Liam Neeson as Henri Ducard, a saber-toothed cat and Jacobim's lieutenant *Leslie Mann and Rodrigo Santoro as Linda Gunderson Monteiro and Dr. Tulio Monteiro, an American woman and a Brazilian ornithologist duo who serve as hosts. At the sight of the movie becoming concerning, they pause the movie and offer reassurance to the audience. *Peter Dinklage as Patrick, a tiger who is the leader of the galadiators *Rita Moreno as Mimi, Eduardo's older sister and Jewel's aunt *Samuel L. Jackson as Mr. Crocker, a lion who is the mayor of Lake-Town *Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a bulldog and a chainsaw expert with a drooling condition *Andy García as Eduardo, Jewel's father *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan, an intelligent and sophisticated yet merciless Bengal tiger and an obsessive keeper of the largest collection in Lake-Town who's job is to keep the power in the town *Will Ferrell as Jacobim Mugatu, a peregrine falcon *Chris Pratt as Tony Stark, a sly red fox who lives in Lake-Town Rachel Crow, Pierce Gagnon, and Amandla Stenberg reprise their roles as Carla, Tiago, and Bia, Blu and Jewel's children. Simon Pegg portrays the voice of Kyle Cooper, a cat-elephant-dolphin hybrid and Nigel's corpulent, bumbling, yet intellectual assistant. Andy Serkis voices Ulysses Klaue, a parrot black-market arms dealer, smuggler and gangster, who is allied with Nigel. None of the other actors are placed at the first part of the end credits. For instance, Patrick's galadiators are voiced by Jeffrey Garcia (Ajax the sloth bear), Chris Wedge (Odysseus the ring-tailed lemur), Jess Harnell (Louis the gorilla), Patrick Warburton (Abraham the elephant), and Dennis Haysbert (Otto the turtle). Stephen Tobolowsky provided the voice of a lion who got hit by Blu when he first arrives at Lake-Town. Production Casting Soundtrack * See also: Rio 3/Soundtrack Rio 3: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack album to the film. The soundtrack was released on July 15, 2019, in digital download. The 2-CD Special Edition was released on July 19, 2019. On April 20, 2019, a new song entitled "Never Give Up (Be Brave)" by Steven Tyler (back ups by Pitbull and Beyoncé), was used as the theme song and the song for the end credits of the film. Trivia * Main article: Rio 3/Trivia Transcript * See also: Rio 3/Transcript Credits * Main article: Rio 3/Credits Gallery * Main article: Rio 3/Gallery Release Rio 3 was originally going to be released in August 9, 2018. One year later, Saldanha confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in July 23rd, 2019. 'Marketing' Following an announcement on May 22, 2018, Blue Sky Studios premiered the first official teaser trailer on Good Morning America the next day. In its first 24 hours, the teaser trailer reached 91.8 million views, which was the largest number ever seen for a trailer in that amount of time. The first official teaser poster was released on the next day. On November 2, 2018, Entertainment Weekly debuted the first official image on the cover of their magazine, along with nine new photos. One week later, Anne Hathaway and Blue Sky Studios debuted a new poster. On November 14, 2018, the first theatrical trailer was released, again on Good Morning America. Blue Sky Studios released the final trailer on January 30, 2019. 'Home media' Rio 3 was released on digital download by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on September 23, 2019, and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray, and DVD on October 11. Costumes * Main article: Rio 3/Characters’ clothes TvTropes page * Main article: Rio 3/Tropes